Locking containers, especially childproof locking containers in which multiple movements must be applied to open the container, have many uses. One use for locking containers includes medicine containers. Locking caps on medicine bottles are well known. The locking caps usually require alignment and tipping, axial pressure, or inward radial squeezing while turning the locking caps to remove the locking caps from the containers and provide access to the medicine therein.
Many medicines are packaged in flat boxes formed from paperboard sleeves, which are difficult to secure with childproof locks. Such medicines are also generally packaged in blister packs having blisters or compartments formed from a plastic sheet and sealed by a paper layer or foil, which is punctured or ruptured to release a dose from a corresponding blister. Generally, when a paperboard sleeve containing blister packs are opened the entire contents of the package are exposed, making all of the doses immediately available. This easy access poses a danger to an unintended user, such as a child.
Accordingly, there remains in the art a need for inexpensive flat boxes that include locks which require multiple coordinated motions for opening the boxes and gaining access to a limited number of doses at one time. There is also a need for apparatus and methods for packaging and dispensing items that provide easy limited access for an adult while providing a high degree of security against an unintended user, such as a child.